


Carve Your Heart Into Mine

by idoltina



Series: Stir Up The Beast Inside [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fisting, Animalistic, Barebacking, Breathplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Rimming, Sex Toys, alpha werewolf Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude to the <b>Stir Up The Beast Inside</b> verse, taking place during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/600113">The Fabric of Your Flesh</a>. Set during December 2011, mid-season three. Kurt, Blaine, and the claiming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Your Heart Into Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [controlofwhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/gifts).



> **Warnings (if any):** allusions to dominant/submissive dynamics, barebacking, discussion of beastiality, fisting, knotting, mild breathplay, possible dub-con, rimming, somnophilia, unintentional injuries, use of sex toys

“I could smell the sugar when I pulled into the driveway,” Kurt’s voice calls out from the foyer. Blaine rolls his eyes but smiles, depositing the last of the dishes into the dishwasher before closing the door and turning it on. He straightens up and turns around just as Kurt enters the kitchen. Kurt breaks out into grin at the sight of him, closing the distance between them and sliding his hands around Blaine’s waist to the small of his back. “Aw, honey, you baked,” he chuckles, toying with tie of Blaine’s apron.

“I promised,” Blaine murmurs, dropping a kiss to Kurt’s neck. “Twice a year, remember?”

Kurt’s eyelashes flutter against his face and he inhales deeply. “You did,” he sighs happily. He pulls back a little and grasps Blaine’s hands with his own. “I’m sorry I’m not wearing the ring you made me,” he says. “I didn’t want it to fall apart. I’m keeping it in the box.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine assures him, dropping a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I’m glad you liked it. I --” He blushes a little and looks down at their hands. “I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. About the ring and the special and... some other things.”

Kurt’s eyes brighten but his smile fades a little. He glances over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to Blaine. “Are your parents home?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Gone for a few days. They’ll be back on Friday. Just before Christmas Eve.” He bites back a grin before nudging Kurt’s nose with his own. “Though if you wanted to keep the fact that you’re a werewolf a secret from my parents, you probably shouldn’t have walked into the house and announced that you could smell the sugar from the driveway.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Noted,” he says dryly. “Although I think your parents already find me strange, anyway.”

“Eccentric is probably the word they’d use,” Blaine argues, but they both laugh anyway. “Can we --” He gestures toward the kitchen table and guides Kurt to sit down. Kurt props his head up on one hand and reaches for one of Blaine’s with the other, smiling softly. Blaine feels warm all the way down to his toes, and Kurt’s ease calms his own nerves a little.

“You’re nervous.”

Blaine inhales sharply and shakes his head. “Sometimes I hate that you can do that.”

Kurt squeezes his hand a little. “Sorry. I don’t do it consciously.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine reassures him. “I just -- I know this is going to be a _thing_ and I don’t want to fight and --” Kurt kisses him quiet, lips soft and hand warm against Blaine’s jaw. There’s a flicker of red in Kurt’s eyes when he pulls away, gone almost instantly, but it’s comforting to Blaine. “I made you that ring for a reason,” he starts, before he can lose his nerve.

“I know,” Kurt says. “To promise me always.”

The corner of Blaine’s mouth turns up into a smile. “Yes, but --” He sits up a little and takes both of Kurt’s hands in his own. “Doing that special -- I’d look over at you, Kurt, and see what our life could be.”

“Hence the ring,” Kurt guesses. He smiles, cheeks coloring a little as he drops his gaze and _god_ , Blaine could not be more in love with him. “It was very romantic. I’m not sure how my Christmas gift for you is going to live up to it.”

“I... actually had something in mind I wanted to ask for,” Blaine ventures hesitantly.

Kurt lifts his gaze and arches an eyebrow. “It’s not a surprise if we do it that way, Blaine,” he quips.

“I know,” Blaine says dismissively. “I don’t think it can be.”

That gets Kurt’s attention, and he seems to be a little more focused and a little less starry-eyed when he asks, “What is it?”

Blaine draws in a breath and squares his shoulders. “I want you to claim me.”

Kurt inhales sharply, jaw set, and closes his eyes. “Absolutely not.”

Blaine sighs and settles against the back of his chair, frustrated. “I knew you’d react this way.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Kurt says thinly.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Kurt opens his eyes and glares at him. “Excuse me?”

“We didn’t really _talk_ about it,” Blaine argues. “You explained how things worked and listed your reasons for why you wouldn’t do it, and that was basically the end of the discussion.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt snaps, “is the sex we’re having not enough for you?”

“No, that’s not --” Blaine huffs out a breath, frustrated, and rubs a hand over his eyes. “Stop,” he pleads. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

Kurt softens a little at that, but he’s still tense and uncomfortable, and Blaine knows that this isn’t going to be easy. Kurt draws in a breath, long and deep, before speaking. “I thought you understood,” he begins, clearly trying to keep his voice even. “I told you that I didn’t --”

“-- want to hurt me, yeah, I know,” Blaine finishes for him. “And we’ve been over that. You won’t.” Kurt opens his mouth to marshall another argument, but Blaine speaks before he can manage it. “And you can’t argue that I don’t know what I’m asking for, Kurt, because you explained how it works and I asked questions and -- _that_ was an actual discussion we had.”

Kurt works his jaw, clearly trying to keep his temper (and the wolf) under control. “You don’t understand --”

“I _do_ \--”

“ _No_ ,” Kurt says sharply, “you don’t.” Another breath, in through the nose, and Blaine sits quietly. He’s never seen Kurt so agitated before, and he figures he at least owes it to his boyfriend -- his _partner_ \-- to let him try to explain what he’s feeling. “Mating season only _just_ ended, Blaine,” Kurt says, and oh, he sounds _tired_ and they’ve barely started talking. Blaine realizes, now, that this is more difficult for Kurt to talk about than he thought. “And honestly? I’m genuinely amazed that I haven’t hurt you in the last month and a half.”

Blaine squeezes his hand reassuringly. “Kurt, you would never --”

“That’s not the point,” Kurt sighs, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. “A claiming is... _entirely_ different, especially when one of the people involved isn’t a -- is just -- is human. I don’t exactly have references to help me figure out what to expect, Blaine. And I don’t want to go into it not knowing if I can control the wolf at all. I --” He stops, clearly uncomfortable and overwhelmed, and closes his eyes. “Do you _need_ this, Blaine?”

Blaine’s heart breaks a little, then. “No,” he says softly, “but I think _you_ do.” Kurt blinks his eyes open, clearly caught off guard, and Blaine leans in a little closer to help keep focus. “You worry about a lot of things, and I’m not saying those concerns aren’t valid -- they are -- but you worry a lot about keeping the wolf under control --”

“-- because I have to,” Kurt interjects.

“Because you feel like you’ll lose yourself if you don’t,” Blaine says gently. Kurt meets his eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze to his lap, and Blaine has _such_ affection for him in that moment. “Kurt,” he ventures slowly, “have you ever considered that maybe you don’t have to?”

Kurt blinks up at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Have you ever tried not controlling it?”

“No,” Kurt answers quickly, “because it wouldn’t end well.”

“You don’t _know_ that, though,” Blaine argues. “If you stopped fighting it so much, maybe it wouldn’t try so hard to get out.”

“And what happens if I let go,” Kurt questions, “and I end up doing something I’ll regret?” He takes a moment to try and collect himself, eyes a striking blue. “That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Your track record proves otherwise.” Blaine leans forward a little more in earnest, hand still gripped firmly in Kurt’s. “Think about it, Kurt. When you transferred back to McKinley to reclaim your place as alpha, you saved lives. And again, at prom -- you stood up and owned what you are and gained the respect of your pack. _Good things_ happen when you let yourself go, Kurt.”

There are tears welling in Kurt’s eyes, now, and it kills Blaine to see him hurting so much. “And what good would come of this, Blaine?”

“You would only have to do it the once,” Blaine tries, but the question stings in ways he wasn’t expecting, and he drops his gaze along with his shoulders, ready to admit defeat.

“You say that like I don’t want to,” Kurt says, and _oh_ , there it is, the wavering of his voice that betrays his arousal and desire. Blaine looks back up at him, then, heart beating a little faster as Kurt’s grip tightens on his hand. “Of course I _want to_ , Blaine,” he whispers, almost like a confession. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to hold back when you’re naked and underneath me, how much I just want to flip you over onto your knees and bend you over and --” He stops abruptly and inhales sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands _shake_ in Blaine’s grasp, and Blaine thinks he finally understands.

“Kurt,” he prompts gently, “I think you _need_ to.” Kurt’s eyes fly open again, and there are the tears, brimming right at the eyelashes, and the red in his eyes recedes quickly. “Honey, just hear me out, okay? Think about how you’re feeling right now, about -- how _do_ you feel? Try and put it into words for me so I can understand it.”

“Tired,” Kurt says thickly. “Tired and turned on and anxious and stressed and out of control and -- I just want to _take_ and I _can’t_ and I’m just so --”

“-- tired,” Blaine completes for him. “You’re tired of fighting so hard to keep it under control.” Kurt nods in response. “Okay, try and look at it this way. If you... gave into this, you wouldn’t feel that way anymore. You wouldn’t be so stressed out. If you let go, it might not be so hard to control anymore. And then you wouldn’t have to worry as much about hurting anyone.”

Kurt barks out a wet laugh and wipes at his eyes. “Are you trying to argue that I should claim you for the safety of the general public?”

Blaine grins at him. “Would it make you consider it more seriously if I was?”

Kurt smiles a little and leans in to press a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “It’s a very reasonable argument.”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Blaine points out, but his eyes flutter shut as Kurt’s mouth starts to trail kisses across Blaine’s jaw and up to his ear. “And you’re trying to distract me,” he gasps as Kurt’s teeth nip at his earlobe. “Kurt,” he whines, trying to pull away. Kurt crowds in close, but Blaine pushes at his shoulder to put some distance between them again. “Kurt,” he says more firmly. “We have to talk about this.”

Kurt sighs but sinks back into his chair. “So talk. Why do you want this so badly?” Blaine fidgets in his chair and rubs his palms on his pants before drawing in a breath. He has a speech prepared to help convince -- “ _Why_ are you so nervous?”

“I don’t know!” Blaine snaps, frustrated. “For the same reason that you’re worried? Because this is important and I love you and I just want to be able to tell you what I want without you judging me or getting mad at me or --”

“Hey, hey,” Kurt says soothingly, picking Blaine’s hands up from his thighs and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. He looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, and _oh_ , that is so unfair. Blaine gives him a look, but Kurt just smiles against his knuckles. “You _do_ know what it feels like, don’t you?” Blaine relaxes a little at that, nodding. Kurt sighs and scoots his chair closer but doesn’t let go of Blaine’s hands. “Okay, tell me why you want me to claim you.”

Blaine rests his elbows on his thighs and leans forward, so _grateful_ that Kurt is listening. “Do you remember when you first started explaining all of this to me? When we really started talking about sex and claiming? You -- you talked about how you were different from others of your kind. And you always talk about how you try to be as human as possible, how you don’t want to treat me like an animal. You said that you believed in monogamy and romance. You said you that a claiming -- especially between a supernatural and a human -- requires complete trust and devotion. You said that it was the most intimate thing two people could experience.”

Kurt blinks rapidly a few times before raising his eyebrows. “Is that --” He stops and looks down at their hands for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet Blaine’s again. “Is that what you think it’ll be like? Because, Blaine, it’s really --”

“You are so focused on how it could go poorly,” Blaine says, exasperated but trying to remain patient. “Don’t you ever think about it the other way around? Don’t you ever think about the good things? Or do you not actually believe anything you told me?”

“That’s not fair,” Kurt protests. “That’s how I feel -- those are my opinions. I don’t actually know -- I don’t have any frame of reference --”

“And you are too afraid of taking a risk,” Blaine reminds him, “even though your track record indicates that the payoff is good.”

“I’m _sorry_ , okay?” Kurt says thickly. “I just -- I can’t help picturing a claiming as anything other than treating you -- and me, and our relationship and our sex life -- like animals and their behavior. I don’t want that.”

“Well you _are_.” Kurt blinks at him, confusion and hurt in his eyes, but there’s no holding back now. “That’s what you are, Kurt. You have the ability to shift, to turn -- _literally_ \-- into an animal. And yes, that makes you different, but you know what? It also makes you special.” Kurt looks uncomfortable at the word, looking away and shifting awkwardly in his chair, but Blaine _needs_ Kurt to understand the point he’s trying to make. “You’ve always tried to keep the wolf as separate from you as possible. You think of it like it’s this -- this bad thing and it’s _not_ , Kurt. It’s part of who you are. It’s -- it’s the part of you that makes me feel safe and protected. It’s the part of you that makes me feel like I have a place, like I belong. It’s the part of you that reminds me that I’m wanted.” He pauses, reaches a hand over to tilt Kurt’s chin back up so their eyes meet again. “Last month, I told you that I wanted... _all_ of you. That’s still true, Kurt.” He shifts his hand, cradling Kurt’s jaw and running a thumb up over the apple of Kurt’s cheek. “And I know -- I _know_ that’s a lot to ask, but --”

“No,” Kurt says thickly, clearing his throat in an attempt not to cry. He reaches up and removes Blaine’s hand from his face gingerly. “No, it’s not.”

Blaine blinks, caught off guard. “It’s not?”

“No, it is,” Kurt says, nose scrunching up adorably, but he lets out a slight laugh and shakes his head. “It is, but it’s not. I -- I never thought --” He bites his lip, cheeks coloring a little, and Blaine doesn’t think he’s ever seen Kurt looks quite so _human_ before. “For a long time, I never thought I’d find anyone,” he admits quietly. “I knew my chances were even smaller because of this -- because of what I am. Even if I’d managed to get out of Ohio, that would still be a part of me, and it’s not exactly a part I can share freely. I would have to hide it, which would mean I wouldn’t be able to be myself around the man I loved. I’d have to keep secrets from him. I’d be limited in what I could and couldn’t do. And if the secret -- the wolf -- ever got out, he’d probably leave me.” He stops, eyes wet and bottom lip quivering before sniffing and continuing. “And then I met you. And I just -- I guess I’m still afraid of all that, you know? I’m afraid of losing you. I’m afraid that if I do this, it’s going to be too much. I’m afraid of scaring you away.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Blaine breathes, rushing forward and taking Kurt’s head in his hands again, his own eyes beginning to water. “From the day I met you, we understood each other, even if I didn’t know everything about you. When the rest of the world turns its back on us, Kurt, we still have each other.” Kurt closes his eyes, letting the tears fall, but he nods into Blaine’s hands, quiet and sure. “And in case you’d forgotten,” Blaine adds, “I’m the one asking you to _knot me_. If anyone were to be scared off, it’d be you.”

“I am scared,” Kurt admits quietly, opening his eyes, “but not enough to run away. Not anymore.” Blaine _beams_ at him and closes the space between them, lips ghosting over Kurt’s --

The kitchen timer goes off, leaving them both holding their breath in anticipation. Blaine knocks his forehead lightly against Kurt’s apologetically before pushing himself out of his chair. “Hold that thought.” He moves to take the cookies out of the oven and place them on the cooling rack before returning to the table. Kurt’s clearly trying to compose himself, so Blaine gives him the space he needs and settles for gripping the back of the chair he’d been using. “Why don’t you sleep on it?” Blaine suggests. “And, tomorrow, if you’re open to it, come back over.”

Kurt’s quiet for a moment, eyes downcast and hands folded in his lap before he clears his throat. “Can I at least stay for the cookies tonight?”

Blaine smiles fondly at him. “Of course, but they need to cool off.”

Kurt lifts his gaze slowly, deliberately, and looks Blaine right in the eyes when he says “Yeah, we do.”

*****

Blaine opens the front door the following night to Kurt on his doorstep, overnight bag in hand. Kurt looks nervous but determined, and Blaine decides it’s better not to stand in his way. He moves to the side to let Kurt in, taking a moment to grip the edge of the door before closing it shut. “So,” Blaine says casually, turning to follow Kurt up the stairs, “I guess this means you’re open to it.”

Kurt stops dead on the third step, just two above Blaine, and spins on his heel quickly, hand flexing around the handle of his bag. Blaine nearly runs into him and has to grab onto Kurt’s arm to steady himself. “I want to be very clear about a few things before we even go upstairs,” Kurt says firmly. “This is not like normal sex. It’s risky and it’s dangerous. I can’t promise to always be in control and I really, _really_ might actually hurt you.”

“I know,” Blaine says simply, reaching for Kurt’s hand. “I trust you.”

Kurt adjusts his grip on the handle of his bag. “Will you promise to tell me if something’s wrong? If something I do isn’t okay? If I hurt you? If you want me to stop?”

“I promise,” Blaine assures him, squeezing his hand. “I’ll use the safeword.”

Something changes in Kurt’s eyes, then, beyond color, but Blaine can’t put his finger on what it is. “The safeword might not be enough, Blaine.” He sets his bag down and moves down on the stairs, hands snaking around Blaine’s waist. “And if it’s not enough, you probably aren’t strong enough to push me off.”

“Kurt, I’m consenting --”

“Just because you consent now doesn’t mean you’ll consent later,” Kurt says, and _oh_ , he sounds frightened. “If I hurt you, Blaine, I won’t ever forgive myself for it.”

“Hey,” Blaine says soothingly, looping his arms up and around Kurt’s neck, “trust _me_ , okay? I’m tougher than I seem.” He moves up two steps, above Kurt now, picks up Kurt’s bag, and offers out a hand. “Come upstairs.” Kurt’s hand fits into his easily, and together, they climb the rest of the stairs to Blaine’s bedroom.

Blaine sets Kurt’s bag down in the armchair next to his bed and settles down on top of the mattress, waiting for Kurt to join him. Kurt glances at the bed, apprehension etched into the lines of his face (not that there are many of them), and Blaine can’t help but laugh. “It’s not going to bite, Kurt. I might, though,” he teases, grinning. Kurt’s mouth twitches into a smile before he sinks down onto the bed next to Blaine, muscles relaxing a little. “I want to help put your mind at ease,” Blaine explains. “I know some of the things you’re worried about, specifically, when it comes to hurting me. I know stretching me open for the knot is one of them.” Kurt’s face colors and he looks down at his lap. For all that they’ve been having sex for almost two months now, there’s still so much left to explore and do, and Kurt’s still not entirely comfortable talking about everything. “I don’t want you to worry about that. I’ve been, um --” He tapers off, suddenly a little shy about what he’s been doing, how he’s been planning and preparing and waiting for this.

“You were going to say practicing, weren’t you?” Kurt guesses, clearly amused.

“Something like that,” Blaine admits. “After we first had sex and you told me how claiming works, I made a few investments.”

“Investments,” Kurt echoes, arching an eyebrow in silent question.

“Toys,” Blaine clarifies. Kurt bites his lip in response, and it takes Blaine a second to realize that Kurt’s not embarrassed but _aroused_. He’s probably sitting there thinking about Blaine naked on this bed, working the toys in and out of his ass, pretending that they’re Kurt and -- “Anyway,” Blaine says, a little too loudly and high-pitched, desperately trying to stay focused, “I’ve been using them to help prepare me for this. I’ve been building up to bigger ones.”

Kurt swallows audibly, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “How -- how big?”

“Enough, I think. I hope.” Blaine surveys him for a moment before venturing, “Is that... what you’re most afraid of? Stretching me to the point where it hurts too much? Or are you more afraid of being too rough? Because honestly, Kurt, I really kind of like it --”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt says dryly, smirking a little. The smile fades, though, and he drops his gaze back to the bed, fingers toying with a stray thread. “I think I’m just worried about anything being too much at any point. I --” He pauses, looking back up at Blaine, before continuing. “I’ll only have to knot you once, I’ve told you that before. But you know what my recovery rate’s like, and after I claim you, I might... _need_ to have sex again, to come again. Multiple times. Is that -- is that okay?” he asks tentatively.

Blaine arches his eyebrows in disbelief. “Are you seriously asking me if I’m okay with you fucking me all night long?”

Kurt closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah, that was a dumb question.” His eyes flutter open again and Blaine feels his heart beat faster. “Do --” Kurt clears his throat and reaches for Blaine’s hand, clearly trying to stay focused. Blaine’s willing to bet that Kurt can smell how turned on he is, and there’s only so much self control either of them have like this, claiming or not. “Do you want to come first?”

Blaine softens at that, warmth blooming in his chest. “Do you think I should?”

“I do,” Kurt advises, squeezing Blaine’s hand, “just in case it does hurt or you’re at least uncomfortable enough to be too distracted to focus on having an orgasm.”

“Okay,” Blaine says agreeably, “or I could just wait until after.”

Kurt purses his lips like he’s trying not to laugh. “If you’re insisting on letting the wolf out to play, Blaine,” he says wryly, “I can’t tell you how long he’ll be out. You might be waiting a while.”

Blaine sighs and adjusts their hands, scooting close so that their knees knock against each other. “I understand why we’re talking about all of this ahead of time,” he says carefully, “but at some point we’re going to have to stop talking and just do it, Kurt. Can’t we just --” He tapers off and leans in close, brushing his lips feather-light against the corner of Kurt’s lips. “-- do what we normally do?” he breathes, moving his lips across Kurt’s jaw. “Can’t we just do what feels good?” He moves his hands, snaking one around Kurt’s waist to the small of his back, dragging the other one up Kurt’s chest slowly. Kurt’s breathing has grown shallow, his heart hammering under Blaine’s touch, and Blaine has a feeling that if he pulled back to look, Kurt’s eyes would be red.

“I -- _mmm_ ,” Kurt hums pleasantly as Blaine’s lips move down to Kurt’s neck. “Just -- one more thing, okay?” he gasps.

“I’m listening,” Blaine murmurs, tightening his hold around Kurt’s body.

“I just want to tell you what’s going to happen now because I don’t know that I’ll be able to stop long enough to do it later,” Kurt says reasonably. Blaine _hmms_ in assent, lips moist against Kurt’s skin, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. He won’t go further until Kurt says he’s ready. “I’ll have to stretch you open,” Kurt starts, breath hitching as Blaine sucks on his neck. “A lot,” he adds with a gasp, hands trembling against Blaine’s shoulders. “And then I’ll slip inside and --”

“-- fuck me,” Blaine supplies for him, breathless and needy. “Go on.”

“And I’ll st -- start to swell at the base --”

“Your knot,” Blaine groans, nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s neck.

“And then I’ll stop,” Kurt says, voice a little more level and even. Blaine pulls back to look at him, confused. “To give you one last out,” Kurt elaborates. Blaine leans in quickly to kiss him, nearly blinded by his arousal, but Kurt turns his head at the last second, causing Blaine’s lips to land on his cheek. “And then I’ll force it inside and I won’t stop until I come and I won’t be able to pull out until the swelling goes down which means you can’t move,” Kurt finishes all in one breath. He pulls back a little and looks Blaine right in the eye, red flickering in and out of the blue. “I just need you to be prepared for that, okay?”

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Blaine pleads, hardly able to breathe and heart hammering out of his chest. It’s all the permission Kurt needs to crash their lips together, hand curling possessively around the back of Blaine’s neck. The kiss turns open-mouthed and dirty almost instantly, and Blaine files away the dirty talk thing for later. It’s a nice enough surprise to get them past their nerves for now, and he tries to use it to his advantage. He uses his grip on Kurt’s shirt to tug at it again, eager to get Kurt naked. “Off,” he mumbles into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt drags his lips away, leaving Blaine chasing them stupidly, before reaching down to the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and over his head. He tosses it on top of his bag on the chair before reaching out and fisting a hand in the material of Blaine’s shirt, pulling him close before yanking it off of him. This, at least, is easy and familiar, kissing, undressing each other, too eager and impatient to care about much else.

Kurt presses Blaine down against the mattress and settles his whole weight on top of Blaine, long and solid and warm above him. Kurt smiles before diving down for another kiss, arms bracketed on either side of Blaine’s body. The drag of denim on denim is simultaneously wonderful and frustrating, so Blaine snakes a hand between them to undo the button of Kurt’s jeans, letting Kurt’s mouth envelop his own over and over again, Kurt’s moans trapped between them. It takes Blaine struggling with the zipper of Kurt’s jeans for him to pull away again, but, as always, he zigs when Blaine thinks he’s going to zag, and reaches for the button and fly of Blaine’s jeans instead. He works quickly to undo them, tugging the fabric roughly down Blaine’s legs before tossing them aside carelessly. Blaine takes a moment to catch his breath, propping himself up on his elbows while Kurt stands and quickly shucks off his own jeans. It’s nice, to be wanted this way. Blaine can only hope it lasts. He knows Kurt will have to be completely uninhibited for this to work, and while this is a good start, he knows that even the smallest thing could bring the whole thing to a halt.

Kurt crawls back onto the bed, grinning as he moves back over Blaine. He looks like a teenage boy, breathless and eager and horny, and Blaine lets himself get lost in Kurt’s lips on his skin. It’s different now, though, all of this skin pressed up against each other, and the feverish thrum of want in his veins starts to vibrate like it always does when they’re about to have sex. Kurt’s hand trails down Blaine’s torso before reaching his underwear; he hesitates for the space of a second before pressing the heel of his palm against Blaine’s cock over the fabric. Blaine arches up against him, groaning, and Kurt presses down again, fingertips tracing over Blaine’s balls. He kisses Blaine _hard_ once before pulling away and staring down at him, breathless and wide-eyed. “I want to make you come.”

Blaine makes a grab for the hair at the back of Kurt’s head and tugs him back down into another kiss, hips bucking up into Kurt’s hand. “No argument from me,” he mumbles, barely able to tear his lips away. Kurt is able to, though, and does, but not before dragging his teeth along Blaine’s bottom lip. Again, Blaine chases him, sitting up a little as Kurt moves down and tugs Blaine’s boxer briefs down and away. Blaine reaches a hand down, waiting for Kurt’s mouth to sink over him, but it doesn’t happen. He glances down to find Kurt _staring_ at him in a way he hasn’t since their first time together, when so much of Blaine was still new and unexplored to him. It makes Blaine curious and a little uncomfortable. “Kurt?” he prompts, eyes narrowing in confusion. And still, Kurt just stares at him, eyes trailing down, down, down --

Kurt hoists Blaine’s legs up without a word, sending Blaine rocking back onto the mattress with a gasp. Kurt’s fixating on his _ass_ , which Blaine supposes makes a fair amount of sense, given what they’re about to do, and --

\-- and it hits him, in that moment, Kurt’s face tantalizingly close to Blaine’s hole, hands holding Blaine’s legs in place, the severity of what they’re going to do. He feels... vulnerable, exposed, but Kurt’s hands are warm and sure and strong on his skin and Blaine _trusts_ him. Kurt leans in a little closer, eyes shut, and inhales slowly, smelling. There’s a brief pause, the room silent, before Kurt’s eyes open and --

_Oh_.

Kurt’s eyes are red and Blaine can’t look away, can’t do anything but stare down at him and watch as Kurt closes the rest of the distance between them and licks a broad stripe up between Blaine’s cheeks. Blaine gasps and bucks into it, pushing his ass closer to Kurt’s face to encourage him. Kurt’s breath ghosts over Blaine’s hole, causing Blaine to shiver, but the hesitation is barely there before he’s diving back in, licking broad and firm and sucking open-mouthed kisses to the puckered skin. Blaine trembles at the sensations, his high-pitched whines only serving to make Kurt more enthusiastic. Kurt presses the tip of his tongue inside, and Blaine tosses his head back against the pillow and groans -- loudly.

Kurt doesn’t ease up. If anything, Blaine’s reactions only continue to spur him on, pushing his tongue further into Blaine’s ass. It’s -- incredible, honestly, new and exciting and wonderful. But Blaine has been on edge since _yesterday_ in anticipation of the night’s events. He knows he’s not going to last long, no matter what Kurt does, so Blaine wraps a hand around his cock and strokes, firm and fast and quick. Kurt pulls out for a minute, lapping at Blaine’s hole in an almost dog-like fashion (his eyes red, red, _red_ ) before pressing his tongue back inside. Blaine strokes his cock faster, chest tight as he holds his breath, desperate to come. Kurt curls his tongue inside Blaine’s ass, tip dragging slowly on its way back out, and Blaine is _gone_ , spilling white-hot over his fist.

He removes his hand, intending to let it drop onto the bed, but Kurt grabs hold of his wrist before it can touch the mattress, the red in his eyes fading but still present. He lets Blaine’s legs fall back to the mattress and moves back up the bed, bringing Blaine’s hand to his mouth to lick it clean. He closes his eyes and moans around Blaine’s fingers, causing Blaine’s cock to twitch in an aborted attempt to get hard again. “Kurt,” he whines, pulling his hand away. “Unfair.”

Kurt doesn’t seem to care, judging by the way he holds onto Blaine’s hand and turns his attention back to Blaine’s ass. He reaches his free hand down, thumb following the trail of slick spit his mouth left before tracing over Blaine’s rim. Blaine gasps a little, hips pivoting weakly against the touch. Kurt raises his eyes to meet Blaine’s, and even though they’re back to their normal shade of blue, Blaine can tell that the wolf is still present. “Can I?” Kurt asks, voice rough and almost reverent. Wordlessly, Blaine nods, watching as Kurt moves to retrieve the lube out of the top nightstand drawer.

Blaine’s heart picks up speed, a silent call to Kurt’s wolf-like senses, as he again is struck with what they’re about to do. Kurt is going to stretch him open, to fuck him, to knot him, to claim him. Somewhere in the back of Blaine’s mind, he wonders if this counts as beastiality at all, but he doesn’t have the time or capacity to think about it because Kurt’s fingers are back on his skin, wet and slick and dragging along puckered skin. It’s so different, having someone else touch him like this, but it’s familiar at the same time. His recent orgasm has left him a little pliant, so he pushes against Kurt’s fingers, reveling in the catch and drag. “Go ahead,” he rasps. “You don’t have to go too slow. I can take it.” So in go two of Kurt’s fingers, long and slender and wet and _inside of him_ , holy shit. It takes the immediate obedience of the instruction for Blaine to realize that he has control -- at least for right now -- and that Kurt has let go enough to let the wolf take over and do what he’s told.

“This feels so strange,” Kurt observes, watching his hand in fascination.

“What,” Blaine asks, huffing out a laugh, “you’ve never done this to yourself?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No,” he admits, pulling his fingers out. He ignores Blaine’s whine of protest and moves his body up so that their faces are level again before sinking his fingers back inside, three this time, somehow even more wet than before and wow, Blaine must be really lost to him if he can’t even keep track of when Kurt adds more lube. Blaine gasps as Kurt’s fingers meet a little more resistance, dragging them in and out quickly and forcefully to get Blaine to open up around them. “I’d love you to do this to me, though. I want to know how it feels.”

“Four,” Blaine gasps, dragging his nails down Kurt’s chest. “Use four.” Again, Kurt obeys, fingers awkwardly folded and curled in upon each other as he tries to push as much as he can inside, thumb tucked away against his palm. The nail of his thumb catches on Blaine’s rim with every push in, and Blaine finds himself starting to tremble with need. And then Kurt _stops_ , and it takes everything in Blaine to exercise self-restraint and not wrap his fingers around Kurt’s wrist to force him to keep going. “Why’d you stop?”

“Can I... try something?” Kurt asks slowly, staring at where his fingers are buried inside of Blaine’s ass.

“Yes,” Blaine gasps, wiggling his hips down to try and get some friction or pressure. “Anything, please.” Kurt slips his fingers out, ignoring Blaine’s protest of “What? No” in favor of coating his entire hand in lube. Blaine wrinkles his brow in confusion, too turned on to do more than wait it out. Kurt flexes his fingers before forming a fist and moving his hand back down to Blaine’s hole. He’s gentle and so, so careful about it, trying to press his fist inside slowly, working Blaine open even more. The blunt pressure of Kurt’s entire fist pressing into him and the sharp, catching drag of his knuckles on Blaine’s rim with each pass in and out is almost too much. Blaine feels so _full_ , not quite turned on enough to need to explode yet, but he sticks it out and tries to get used to it. This is what it will be like, he thinks, when Kurt’s knot tries to press inside.

Thankfully, Kurt doesn’t drag it out; once Blaine has opened up enough sufficiently around Kurt’s fist, Kurt pulls his hand out, unfurling his fingers. Blaine closes his eyes and tries to take a moment to catch his breath, hole clenching around nothing. He tosses an arm over his eyes and tries to relax a little. In, out. In -- “Blaine?”

“Mmm?”

“I asked where you kept your toys.”

Blaine removes his arm and blinks his eyes open to find Kurt sitting on his haunches, hand petting comfortingly along Blaine’s thigh. “Oh, um, bottom drawer of the nightstand,” Blaine answers distractedly. Somewhere along the way, Kurt’s stripped himself of his underwear, and Blaine’s mouth waters at the sight of his cock. The urge to give Kurt head doesn’t get any easier to resist when Kurt moves up along the bed to pull open said bottom drawer, cock tantalizingly close to Blaine’s face. Blaine licks his lips and swallows, allowing himself one more good look before turning his attention back to Kurt’s face. He seems a little... taken aback by what’s in the drawer, and Blaine is unsurprised when Kurt pulls out [a large, black toy](http://www.spicetoy.com/bubble-butt-ballsy-black.html). “I’ve been using that one a lot lately,” Blaine admits quietly. “It’s been the most useful.”

Kurt breathes out, slow and quiet and with his entire body, chest and shoulders. “Can you take it all?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, um, about halfway down the second tier. If I’d had more time, maybe, but --”

Kurt glances over at him, clearly amused. “You’re the one who wanted this now.”

“I still do,” Blaine says quietly, sitting up a little. He holds out a hand, waiting, until Kurt moves in close and sits down next to him. “How much do you think I’ll need before...”

“I don’t know,” Kurt admits, just as quiet. “I don’t -- I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“I’ll tell you when to stop,” Blaine assures him. Kurt nods, eyes surveying the toy in his hand, and Blaine can tell that his nerves are getting the best of him. Blaine reaches out and gently pries the toy out of Kurt’s hand before setting it aside. He slides a hand around to the back of Kurt’s neck and angles his head for a warm, gentle kiss. Kurt _lets_ himself be kissed, which is unusual, smoothing his hands up Blaine’s chest. And for a moment, the touch is intimate enough that Blaine almost forgets that they’re naked and nervous and about to do something risky that they’ve never done before. Kurt’s hand settles where Blaine’s heart is underneath flesh and muscle, bloody and beating and completely belonging to him.

Kurt’s face is flushed when they pull apart, eyes startlingly blue, but he seems to have found his resolve again at last. He picks the toy back up and studies the bed for a moment before looking back at Blaine. “This might, um, be easier, if you were... on your knees.”

Blaine nods, knowing that Kurt isn’t a huge fan of the position purely for what it implies, but he’s right -- it’ll be easier on both of them this way. He moves onto his knees, resting his weight on his elbows before glancing encouragingly over his shoulder. It does feel a little weird, presenting himself like this, but the position itself really isn’t the issue. He doesn’t have to wait long before there’s a slight wet, blunt pressure against his hole again. He presses back against it, trying to work with Kurt, and finds himself holding his breath as Kurt sinks the toy in up to the first tier. Blaine hangs his head between his arms and exhales slowly. It’s not that it’s too much -- Kurt’s fist is probably the largest he’s ever taken (and he didn’t even take quite all of it, anyway); it’s more that it builds his anticipation. He knows what comes next, knows the increasing blunt pressure and size pushing into him and stretching him wide. And he knows that this is essentially just practice, which is why he pushes back a little more to get Kurt to move. Kurt takes the hint and moves the toy in and out and around, pausing only to add more lube before he tries to work more of it in.

The real stretch starts now as Kurt tries to work the second tier in, Blaine’s body trying to open around the toy as Kurt pushes it in farther. Blaine knows that Kurt will be different, that there will be more length with an even girth before his rim starts to be stretched more. It’s a little thrilling, knowing that no matter how much Blaine practices or prepares, there’s nothing quite like what he’ll be experiencing with Kurt.

Blaine gets distracted, though, when the toy’s far enough in him that there’s a constant pressure on his prostate. His arms start to tremble, heat building low in his belly, and he barely finds it in him to swallow and ask, “How much?”

“Second tier’s all the way in,” Kurt breathes, clearly struggling to stay composed. “ _Blaine_ , you look --”

“Touch me,” Blaine pleads, closing his eyes and dropping his head again. “It feels so good, I just need a little --” He chokes out a groan as Kurt’s fist closes around Blaine’s cock, wet and slick and warm. He jerks Blaine off quickly, keeping a steady pressure on the back of the toy sticking out of Blaine’s ass. Blaine’s entire body starts to shake with need, hips working back quickly to create a little more friction and pressure against the toy in his ass. It doesn’t take much, after that, just Kurt leaning in close and whispering Blaine’s name into his ear, for Blaine to jerk forward and spill over Kurt’s fist and onto the comforter, letting out an undignified noise as he comes.

Kurt’s breath is hot and heavy and low in his ear, and he barely waits a moment for Blaine to calm before he asks, “Is it okay if I...”

Blaine turns his head to face Kurt, eyes meeting over Blaine’s shoulder. “Please,” he breathes, loose and pliant and a little floaty after his orgasm. “I’m ready, Kurt. I’m so, so ready.” Kurt doesn’t look away but doesn’t move either, and Blaine uses what little energy he has to nudge Kurt’s nose with his own. “It’s okay if you’re not,” he says softly. “You can back out now, Kurt, it’s really okay. Tonight’s been amazing --”

“No,” Kurt says, quiet and firm. “I’m ready. I -- I want you,” he admits, breath ghosting over Blaine’s lips. “God, I want you so bad.”

Blaine reaches down and tangles their fingers together, ignoring the way their hands stick together with his come, and brings their hands up to rest over his heart. “All yours.”

Kurt kisses him, then, hard and eager and a little off-center, and Blaine can’t bring himself to care about the slight strain on his neck at all. Kurt pulls away, dropping his forehead to Blaine’s shoulder, breathing hard. Blaine squeezes his hand. “Let go, Kurt.”

And Kurt does. He pulls away with a sharp inhale and slowly works the toy out of Blaine’s ass, taking care enough not to hurt Blaine but working quickly enough that it betrays his impatience and need. Blaine’s legs quiver at the loss, hole gaping, but Kurt is there, always. It’s only half a moment before Blaine feels the head of Kurt’s cock drag over his rim, wet and warm and _oh my god, they’re actually doing this_. Blaine draws in a breath and holds it, half-glancing over his shoulder and fisting a hand in a pillow to brace himself. Kurt lines himself up and pushes in almost agonizingly slowly, just the head at first, but it’s enough to make Blaine let go of the breath he’s been holding. A small drag out before pushing back in, farther this time, again, and again until he’s more than halfway in. Blaine’s not sure he’s ever had anything in this deep before, not like this, not at this angle, not with this sort of girth or warmth or pressure. His body opens for Kurt with each insistent press forward until Kurt’s seated all the way inside, balls nestled against Blaine’s. Blaine takes a shaky, uneven breath, toes curling against the mattress. 

He starts a little when Kurt drapes himself across Blaine’s back, skin on skin. The pressure inside of him increases and he only just barely bites back a moan. “Help,” Kurt whispers against his spine.

That gets Blaine’s attention, and it’s with concern in his voice that he looks back over his shoulder as best he can and prompts, “Honey?”

“ _Help_ ,” Kurt pleads again. “This feels _incredible_ and I’m not going to last and I don’t -- I don’t want to --” He whimpers against Blaine’s shoulder blade, hips making an odd, aborted thrust before he stops, arms trembling with the effort of holding back. “Last chance,” he grits out, moving forward a little to meet Blaine’s eyes over his shoulder. “If I start now, I won’t be able to stop. I’m offering you your last out.”

Blaine arches back a little, reveling in the way their bodies stick together a little with sweat. “Kurt,” he says plainly, shoving his ass back onto Kurt’s cock, “ _claim me_.”

Kurt gasps, unable to keep his hips from thrusting forward. He squeezes his eyes shut and grabs blindly at Blaine’s hip to steady himself, breathing harshly through his nose. He’s still holding back, still trying to compose himself, and Blaine has just about had enough when Kurt finally relaxes enough to open his eyes. “I love you,” Kurt gasps, deliberately not thrusting forward. “I wanted -- I wanted to say that now, in case I’m too far gone later to remember.”

“I know you do,” Blaine murmurs softly. “You’re giving me _this_.”

Kurt blinks rapidly, clearly a little taken aback and confused. “This is what you asked for.”

“That’s not what I meant. This is _yours_ to give, Kurt,” Blaine says warmly. “And the fact that you’re --” He cuts off with a groan as Kurt accidentally shifts inside of him. “That you’re -- _god_ \-- you’re choosing me to give it to?” He reaches a hand back to tangle his fingers into the hair at the back of Kurt’s head, unsteady on his one arm now. “This makes me feel so loved.”

And finally, _finally_ , Kurt seems to get it, because his eyes slip shut and his hips start to move again, his breath coming out shallow and stilted as he moves. One, two, three, four, five --

“ _Fu-ck_ ,” Blaine stutters out as Kurt’s teeth sink into his shoulder. The sting is sharper than it normally is, deeper and more piercing, but when Blaine collects himself enough to look at Kurt’s face again, all he can focus on is Kurt’s eyes. They’re red again, blood red and they’re not going away and he’s looking at Blaine like he wants to _devour_ him. Kurt licks over the bite mark soothingly before nipping at Blaine’s shoulder again, and he _growls_ , low and in the back of his throat.

The wolf has come out to play.

There’s no turning back now, and Kurt pulls away out of Blaine’s grasp to straighten up. Blaine’s hand falls back to the mattress to steady himself. Kurt anchors his hands at Blaine’s hips, curling around to the front to hold him in place. Blaine barely has time to breathe before Kurt’s snapping his hips forward _hard_. The pain is fleeting, replaced instantly with the toe-curling pleasure of being fucked. Kurt’s fingers curl into his hips, nails digging into the skin, and Blaine’s fingers imitate the motion into the pillow. Kurt pulls back and thrusts in again quickly, just as hard as before, and the bed shakes with the force. Again, and the headboard smacks against the wall. Again, and again, faster with each pivot of Kurt’s hips and Blaine can hardly stand it, it feels so good. He moans softly, letting his eyes slip shut as he loses himself in the feeling, and --

\-- and Kurt is panting, honest-to-god panting while he thrusts, nails digging harder into Blaine’s skin, making it impossible for Blaine to move or pull away. Kurt’s pace is almost a little maniacal now, each thrust impossibly harder than the last. He feels so much bigger against Blaine’s body than he ever has before, so much stronger, cock filling Blaine up and stretching against his rim and --

_Oh_.

Blaine can feel it now, the swell at the base of Kurt’s cock as he works himself into a frenzy. Blaine opens his eyes, determined to focus and commit every second of this to his memory because it can -- and is -- only going to happen the once and Blaine doesn’t want to forget. It presses against his rim as it swells, the knot, Kurt’s constant thrusts forward helping to stretch Blaine open a little more to take it inside. Blaine just wants it all the way inside, until he can’t distinguish where he ends and Kurt begins. It feels so _intimate_ , this press and pull and push and drag and connecting of skin and muscle and blood. It feels like want and desire and instinct and submitting and possession and ownership. Kurt gasps, loud and deep in his chest, and Blaine feels it all the way down in his bones.

And it feels -- okay, it hurts a little, the way Kurt’s pelvic bones are smacking hard against Blaine’s ass, and the lube is starting to dry out a little which makes each drag and thrust a little uncomfortable. The knot’s swollen up to full size now, Blaine thinks, because it’s started to stretch his rim around its full circumference and it’s not like anything he’s used to prepare himself, not at all. It’s -- it’s an understatement to say that it’s big, because he used to think that his toys were adequately large. Kurt’s fist doesn’t compare, not at all, because his knot is as big as the bottom of the third tier of the toy, warm and stiff and living tissue. And it _hurts_ , Kurt was right, it hurts like a _bitch_ to be filled and stretched like this, deep and wide with no way out, no relief. Blaine’s whole body begins to tremble with exertion, fighting to keep him upright and not pull away. He feels like he’s on the verge of being split in half, and as the knot stretches him as wide as it can, Blaine can’t help the tears that spill onto his cheeks as he gasps for air. But Kurt doesn’t stop -- he _can’t_ stop, not with the wolf in control like this, and his nails dig in painfully now, dragging and scratching and leaving angry red marks against Blaine’s skin. Kurt fucks forward a few more times, pressing in as far and deep as he can possibly go, and then the knot sinks all the way inside, Blaine’s rim stretched impossibly wide around it, holding it in place.

And just like that, the pain is gone. Blaine’s muscles flex involuntarily around Kurt’s cock and knot, pulling him in a little deeper. Blaine gasps at how good it feels, muscles trembling at the pressure the knot creates inside of him. Kurt pauses, just for a second, before resuming his awkward thrusts, stuck to Blaine and practically humping his brains out. It’s a little crude, the way Kurt’s thrusting up against him, balls smacking against Blaine’s, but the movement causes Kurt’s knot to create a constant, dragging pressure against Blaine’s prostate, and _fuck_ , if that doesn’t feel good. Blaine’s cock starts to swell and harden again and oh my god, he is going to _die_. He’s already come twice tonight and is gearing up for a third orgasm, one that’s starting to curl and coil at the base of his spine. It’s like being hit by a freight train and he hasn’t even come yet. He swallows hard as Kurt picks up pace again, whining now, and Blaine can tell he must be close. “ _Kurt_ ,” he chokes out, scarcely able to breathe.

That does it, Kurt’s gone, hips thrusting wildly against Blaine as he starts to come, spilling inside of Blaine. Blaine can feel Kurt’s heartbeat all the way down to Kurt’s knot, the beat and the thrum growing stronger as Kurt’s hips slow and still at the peak of his orgasm. Kurt’s nails actually puncture the skin at Blaine’s hips as he tugs Blaine up and closer. Blaine glances his shoulder at the movement just in time to see Kurt toss his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and _howl_.

Blaine’s arms give out from under him and he plummets, cheek cushioning against the comforter. He still can’t move his legs, though, not with Kurt stuck to him like this, so Blaine takes a second to try and breathe. He remembers the first time he heard Kurt howl like that, fully transformed with someone else’s body pinned beneath him. Blaine remembers sinking to his knees involuntarily, just like the others had, and it occurs to him now that he’s always submitted himself to Kurt, right from the beginning. And here, now, on his knees, Kurt’s nails digging into his skin, his cock pressed in deep, knot keeping it in place, Blaine knows that he always will. It feels natural, the submission to an alpha.

It feels like love.

Kurt’s strength finally seems to give out and he collapses, weight pressing heavily against Blaine’s back. Blaine can’t hold them up, and together, they lay down on the mattress, Blaine’s stomach pressed against the blanket, Kurt’s chest draped across Blaine’s back. Blaine’s still achingly hard, cock trapped against the mattress, but he ignores his own desire for now and tries to focus on Kurt. For all that Kurt was worried about hurting Blaine, Blaine’s honestly more worried about Kurt right now. He’s not sure how present Kurt is or how much control he has. He’s so _still_ on top of Blaine, cheek pressed awkwardly between Blaine’s shoulder blades. Blaine can feel Kurt breathing against his skin, though, so he has no other option but to wait and comfort his boyfriend -- his _mate_ , god. Blaine’s still having a little trouble processing or believing that this actually just happened.

But it did, as evident by how full Blaine still feels. He struggles to breathe properly under Kurt’s weight but worms an arm out from underneath him before reaching back and sinking his fingers into Kurt’s hair. Kurt makes a pleased sound and nuzzles into the touch, whole body pressing closer. It really doesn’t help the situation, but still, Blaine ignores the way his dick twitches painfully against the blanket in favor of petting Kurt’s hair, waiting.

It takes a while -- a long while, actually -- for the swelling of Kurt’s knot to go down. But it does, little by little, and Blaine tries to keep his focus on how nice it feels to be this close to Kurt. He’s never going to get this again, this fullness and feeling, so he shifts, wiggling his ass a little to try and chase the feeling. The knot’s still just big enough to create enough pressure on his prostate, and Blaine’s barely able to keep his pleasure down to a quiet hum. But it doesn’t last, and the knot eventually grows small enough for Kurt to pull out without hurting Blaine. But Kurt doesn’t move, just stays pressed against Blaine’s body, cock seated inside of Blaine. Blaine removes his fingers from Kurt’s hair and tries to ignore the whine of protest that escapes Kurt’s lips. “Kurt?” Kurt makes a half-interested noise, clearly still annoyed that Blaine’s stopped caressing his hair. “Baby, I think you can pull out now.” Another assenting hum, but Kurt seems to understand because he’s pushing himself back up, arms quaking with exertion. Slowly, Kurt pulls out, knot almost non-existent now, cock slipping wetly from Blaine’s ass.

The loss is so many things at once. It’s startlingly empty and aching but also a welcome relief. And it’s -- it’s _wet_ and a little sticky and Blaine can feel Kurt’s come starting to trickle out, sliding down between his cheeks and down to his balls. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it, though, because Kurt’s flopping down next to him, back hitting the mattress with a quiet _thud_. All of his skin is tinged a little pink and his hair is a mess, tufts sticking up at odd angles. But he looks _beautiful_ , eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks, chest rising and falling as he struggles to control his breathing. His cock looks normal again, albeit wet and slick. All Blaine can think when he looks at him is _mine_.

Blaine doesn’t want to move or look away, not until he makes sure Kurt’s okay (and he kind of can’t bring himself to stop staring anyway), so to compromise, he shifts onto his side, wincing a little at how sore his ass is. He curls up next to Kurt, head nestled onto a pillow, and waits for his heartbeat to slow down. Blaine reaches out a hand, gently brushing their fingertips together, and Kurt’s eyelashes flutter open. He lolls his head to the side, clearly still a little out of it. His eyes are a haze of red and blue, cloudy but somehow still focused on Blaine’s face. Blaine moves his hand to gently brush his fingers over Kurt’s cheek; Kurt imitates the gesture, finger smooth and comforting against Blaine’s blotchy skin, stained with his earlier tears. Kurt’s brow wrinkles in confusion as he studies Blaine’s face, like he’s having trouble comprehending what the tears are. And Blaine can’t help it -- he can’t stand to see that look on Kurt’s face. He can’t stand letting Kurt think that he hurt Blaine, that Blaine didn’t enjoy it. Because while it did hurt at points, Blaine wouldn’t have traded the experience for anything. Quickly, Blaine cups Kurt’s cheek and leans in for a kiss, a little harder than he’d originally intended, lips molding with Kurt’s, fusing them together. The kiss is instinctive and natural to Kurt, who kisses back with ease, and his eyes seem a little more clear when he pulls away. Blaine offers him a soft smile, thumb tracing over Kurt’s hairline as Kurt inhales, long and deep --

The heel of Kurt’s palm is pressing against Blaine’s shoulder before Blaine can do so much as blink, and Kurt rockets up and rolls them over, pinning Blaine’s back against the mattress. Blaine huffs out a breath, startled, and only manages to partially ignore the way his dick twitches with interest. The look in Kurt’s eyes is back, now, the one that makes him look like he wants to devour Blaine, but still, Blaine can’t bring himself to be afraid. “Kurt?” he breathes, unable to tear his gaze away. But Kurt just closes his eyes and breathes in deep again, features shifting into something resembling a smile, and it’s on a slow, pleased exhale that he drags his hands down Blaine’s torso, head following blindly. Kurt’s mouth passes over Blaine’s dick, though, despite Blaine’s very quiet whine of protest.

Instead, Kurt’s hands reach under Blaine’s legs and hoist them up, pressing them back against Blaine’s body. It exposes Blaine’s hole to the cool air again, still gaping a little and leaking come. Instinctively, Blaine knows what’s going to happen before it does, but it still doesn’t prepare him for the warm, eager lick Kurt gives his entrance. Kurt’s more enthusiastic than before, tongue sloppier and dipping inside more quickly. He laps his come up, more dog-like than before, and Blaine gasps, shoving his ass forward in encouragement. He’s over-sensitive, every lick and swirl and dip of Kurt’s tongue making Blaine tremble and whimper in need.

Kurt drags his tongue up once he’s licked Blaine clean, broad and flat and wet along Blaine’s perineum and balls and oh _god_ , up the underside of his cock. Kurt’s mouth sinks over his cock quickly and with ease, and he barely has time to drag his mouth back up before Blaine’s spilling down his throat, hot and thick. Blaine can feel it in his spine, all the way along the center as he pulses in Kurt’s mouth. He can hardly see straight, it’s so intense, and when he’s empty and dry and ready to come down, he exhales sharply, gasping for air.

Instantly, Kurt pulls off of him and climbs back up Blaine’s body, covering Blaine’s mouth with his own in a warm, heated kiss. Blaine moans into it, reaching up to cradle Kurt’s head with his hand. Kurt rolls his body against Blaine’s, hands warm and solid and roaming against Blaine’s torso. It’s so _much_ , the attention and affection, and it just doesn’t stop. Blaine can feel Kurt getting hard again against his hip, cock rubbing up against the tender skin Kurt had scratched and abused earlier. Blaine breaks the kiss with a laugh. “You weren’t kidding about your recovery time.” Kurt props himself up on his arms, eyes warm and bright and kind of curious, mouth perked up into a smile. If he were to shift, Blaine’s sure his tail would be wagging. Blaine just barely keeps himself from laughing and takes a second to catch his breath, carding his hands through Kurt’s hair. Kurt’s eyes slip shut, face beaming with happiness, and Blaine’s heart skips a beat, flooded with affection.

The moment is brief, fleeting, and Kurt’s face shifts from joy to need. He wedges a knee between Blaine’s legs to spread them open, shifting down to line his cock up with Blaine’s hole again. Panic sets in, just for a moment, and Blaine quickly presses his hand to Kurt’s abdomen to keep them apart. For all that Blaine works out and tries to build his strength, he knows that it’s nothing compared to Kurt’s strength. It never will be.

Still, Blaine’s touch alone seems to be enough of a deterrent. Kurt stops and blinks up at him, eyes clouded with confusion, a myriad of reds and blues and grays. “Just... wait,” Blaine says breathlessly. “I need --” He slaps his hand around the bed wildly, digging around until it encloses around the earlier discarded bottle of lube. He holds it up between them and arches his eyebrows, waiting for Kurt to take it. But Kurt just stares at it, head cocked to the side, and it occurs to Blaine that Kurt doesn’t know what to do with it. Or, rather, the wolf doesn’t know what to do with it. “Oh,” Blaine says awkwardly. “Um, here, let me just --” He uncaps the bottle, pressing a little harder against Kurt’s abdomen to put a little more space between them. Quickly, Blaine coats his hand and reaches down to spread more lube between his cheeks, over his hole and inside. He coats his hand in a little more and encloses his fist around Kurt’s cock, stroking firmly. Kurt gasps, hips bucking forward, and Blaine struggles to keep the distance between them, hands too slick to find purchase against Kurt’s skin. “Wait,” Blaine instructs, tossing the bottle back onto the nightstand. Kurt whimpers, hips making an aborted half-thrust in Blaine’s direction, and the sound is so _pitiful_ that it makes Blaine stop and question the whole night for the first time.

Kurt’s not all gone, but there’s not enough of him for Blaine to feel comfortable with doing anything again, not until he’s sure that Kurt’s okay. Gently, Blaine presses both hands to Kurt’s stomach, instinctively knowing that he doesn’t have to be strong to keep the wolf at bay. “Baby?” Nothing, no change, and Blaine leans up, lips just shy of Kurt’s, breath ghosting between them. “Kurt.”

_That_ makes the difference, and Blaine can feel the change in Kurt’s breathing under his hands as Kurt gasps and blinks rapidly. The red recedes and fades to the edges of his eyes, and Blaine pulls back to look at Kurt properly. “Hey,” he says gently, “are you okay?” Kurt’s eyes come into focus, and he shifts his gaze onto Blaine, breathing hard. “I just want to make sure,” Blaine continues. “I think I kind of lost you for a little bit there.” Recognition dawns on Kurt’s face, and Blaine moves his hands from Kurt’s stomach to his chest, settling over Kurt’s beating heart. “Are you sure you still want this?” It takes Kurt a moment to collect himself, breathing evening out, heart slowing under Blaine’s touch. Slowly, Kurt’s eyes drift down to Blaine’s hands, studying them for a moment, before he lifts his gaze back to Blaine’s face.

And god, that _smile_ is all Kurt, bright and blinding and reserved just for Blaine. It’s all the encouragement Blaine needs. He snakes his hands up around to the back of Kurt’s neck and tugs Kurt down into a kiss. And it’s easy from there, simple and intimate and perfect. This, _this_ is everything Blaine’s been envisioning from the start. Kurt’s hands on his skin, bodies pressed up against each other, warm and slick and tight and hard and perfect, god. Another nudge between the legs and Blaine gives with ease, letting Kurt slip back into him. Kurt’s teeth drag along Blaine’s lower lip as he sinks inside, and Blaine groans in response. It’s different, now, after the claiming. The wolf is still there, present and lingering just under the surface, but the sex is all human, and even as Kurt’s eyes give way to some of the red again, Blaine is still not -- will never be -- afraid.

It’s slower this time around, less insistent but still eager. Kurt’s hips move with purpose, rolling and thrusting and moving just right. It’s heaven to Blaine, being filled like this, unchanging, a constant. He knows not to expect the knot this time around and it puts him at ease, able to relax and enjoy the way Kurt clings to him, hips thrusting sharply. There’s a pleasant ache building in him, low and behind his balls and -- _fuck_. Blaine’s already come three times tonight. He’s not sure if he has the energy to come again, not like this. Still, the ache grows enough to the point where he can’t ignore it, so he arches his back a little and matches Kurt’s thrusts, pushing his ass down onto Kurt’s cock. Kurt groans in responses, hands curling up and around Blaine’s shoulders to give himself leverage as he thrusts harder.

It’s not enough, and Blaine tosses his head back against the pillow, gasping in frustration. He’s sweating all over, brow and face and neck and chest, muscles tight and straining. Desperate, Blaine circles his legs around Kurt’s hips, heels of his feet digging into the small of Kurt’s back. Kurt’s body responds in kind on instinct, pressing in closer, deeper. “ _God, yes_ ,” Blaine chokes out, anchoring his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “Right there, just like that, Kurt, I --” And suddenly his orgasm is right there, just shy of tipping over the edge. Blaine snakes a hand between them, jerking himself hard and fast and it’s still not enough, why isn’t it enough?

“Kurt,” he gasps, groaning as his fist flies over his cock, “Kurt, I --” And then Kurt is there, he’s always there when Blaine needs him to be. He envelops Blaine’s mouth with his own, nose pressed right up against Blaine’s in a way that makes it hard for Blaine to breathe. And still, he doesn’t let up, lips pressing firmly against Blaine’s until his chest starts to feel tight and his mind starts to go a little fuzzy and that’s _it_. Blaine’s entire body goes rigid as his hips snap up one last time before coming in thick, white ropes over his fist. Blaine drags his lips away, exhaling slowly onto Kurt’s cheek as he comes down.

Kurt still doesn’t stop. He’s less frantic than he was before but more uninhibited than he usually is in bed. He just seems to want to stay extra close tonight, grabbing at Blaine’s arms and skin as he focuses, hips pivoting sharply. There’s more blue swimming around in his eyes than there was before. Beyond that, it’s difficult for Blaine to focus or notice any of the other details. He’s completely spent, sleepy and bone-tired and unable to move his limbs. The room is quiet except for the slap of skin against skin and Kurt’s heavy breathing, and Blaine’s eyes slip shut, unable to fight the lulling call of sleep. Everything’s a little hazy for a few minutes -- he’s aware of Kurt fucking him, at least, but everything’s a little muted around the edges. It takes Kurt propping himself up on his hands and thrusting hard enough to shake the bed again for Blaine to open his eyes. He’s treated to the sight of Kurt’s face as he comes, head tossed back and mouth open and neck on display and _god_ , if Blaine had any energy whatsoever, it would totally be doing things for him right now.

It’s a shorter waiting period -- much shorter -- before Kurt’s ready to pull out, and he does so this time without Blaine’s prompting. Still, Kurt doesn’t want to move too far away, so he settles right back on top of Blaine, limbs tangled together. Their kisses are much smoother this time, calm and sated. It leaves a pleasant, buzzing feeling on Blaine’s lips, and he finds himself fighting sleep again, lost in Kurt’s mouth. There’s the steady thrum in his blood again, pumping his heart, each beat an echo of _mine_ , and Blaine knows, he _knows_ that he’s going to marry this boy some day.

Eventually, Kurt’s lips trail away from Blaine’s mouth, across his cheek and down his jaw to his neck. It doesn’t help Blaine’s urge to sleep, even when Kurt starts to suck at the skin. Slowly, Blaine drifts until he feels it against his leg, the hard press of Kurt’s cock wedged between the top of Blaine’s thigh and his pelvis. Kurt doesn’t even seem to be aware of the easy, sensual grind of his hips against Blaine’s body, but Blaine is, very much so, and, regrettably, he’s had enough. “Mmm,” he whines, gripping Kurt’s bicep tightly. “No more, baby.” Kurt doesn’t listen, just licks a long, broad stripe up Blaine’s neck before nipping at Blaine’s earlobe. “Kurt,” Blaine says more firmly, using his grip on Kurt’s arm to push him off a little, “ _stop_.” Kurt’s reaction is immediate, whole body tensing before he pushes himself up and away a little, blinking down at Blaine. It’s the same confusion clouding his eyes as before, so Blaine makes sure that they’re still touching before he tries to explain. “I’m exhausted,” he admits with a sigh. “I’ve come four times tonight, I can’t -- I need to rest, Kurt.”

And just like that, the red is _gone_ , replaced with that startling blue-gray that Blaine’s so fond of. Kurt blinks rapidly as the colors in his eyes shift and change, and the look on his face when he comes back into full consciousness and control is one Blaine wishes he didn’t have to see. He looks mildly appalled at the fact that Blaine had to tell him to stop, and Blaine swears he sees regret tinged in Kurt’s irises. “Of -- of course,” Kurt stammers, voice rough. “Yes, okay, I’ll just --” He cuts himself off and pulls away abruptly, flopping onto his back and training his eyes on the ceiling.

The loss leaves Blaine cold, and he wishes he had the energy to figure out how to make Kurt feel better. “Kurt,” he sighs, “I just --”

“You don’t have to explain,” Kurt says, too-quick and voice thick. “I understand.” He reaches out to brush Blaine’s hand with his fingertips, the touch clearly an afterthought.

It occurs to Blaine, then, that he’s got this all wrong. Kurt’s hand is trembling against his, and it only takes one glance over to see that his whole body is _shaking_. Concerned, Blaine curls up onto his side again, the movement costing him a great effort. He reaches out a hand as Kurt’s eyes slip shut and presses the back of his hand to Kurt’s forehead, noticing for the first time the thin sheen of sweat there. Kurt’s _warm_ , warmer than he usually is, warmer than perhaps he should be after everything that’s happened tonight, and Blaine thinks he understands. “It’s like a fever,” he guesses, voice soft. “You were right -- we both were. You really do _need_ this, don’t you?”

“It’s fine,” Kurt dismisses, voice pitching a little high and eyes still shut. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Kurt,” Blaine prompts gently, reaching out to turn Kurt’s face towards him, hand cupping Kurt’s cheek. Kurt goes with the touch easily, eyes fluttering open and they’re so, so blue. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Kurt narrows his eyes, breathing starting to pick up again, but he’s still clearly fighting to maintain some semblance of control. “But you just said --”

“I know,” Blaine says. “It’s okay. I know you need this.”

“But you need to sleep,” Kurt reasons, and oh, he sounds a little lost. Kurt had taken on so much of the responsibility going into this, but in the end, Blaine’s the one who has to keep his wits about him. He’s the one who has to make sure that Kurt understands what’s going on, that he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret.

“I will sleep,” Blaine assures him.

It takes Kurt a moment to work through the implication, but Blaine can tell when it all clicks into place, and he counts it as a win that Kurt doesn’t look particularly horrified at the idea. “You... want me to fuck you while you sleep?”

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand. “I’m saying you can, if you want to. If you need to.”

All of the air seems to rush out of Kurt at once, and he looks the most human that he has all night, eyes blue and watering and fixed on Blaine. “You really trust me that much?”

Blaine nods. “We made it this far, didn’t we?” he reasons. He settles back down against the pillows and spreads his legs open again and _ow_ , that kind of hurts a little. His muscles are burning and screaming in protest and his ass is sore, but fatigue is already starting to settle in again, and Blaine knows he won’t have to feel it for long. “Just, you know, make sure you use enough lube. And try not to seriously injure me or anything.”

“I’m... not really comfortable with this,” Kurt says hesitantly, anchoring a still-trembling hand on Blaine’s thigh. “It feels like taking advantage of you.”

“I don’t want you to do it if you’re uncomfortable, but I’m giving you permission, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Blaine sighs and takes Kurt’s hand, tugging him close. “If I could keep up with you, I would, Kurt, but I physically can’t. And you _need_ this.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kurt dismisses, but he sounds completely unconvincing.

“Kurt,” Blaine says gently, tangling their fingers together. “Just listen to me, okay? Just because you’ve knotted, just because the claim is over, doesn’t mean it’s _over_. You said yourself earlier that you might need to go all night. I don’t want to risk finding out what happens if you try to put the wolf back in its cage before it’s ready. Let it finish.” Kurt’s face falls a little and he looks down and away, clearly stung by Blaine’s words. “Unless... you don’t want to?” Blaine props himself up on his elbows, ducking his head to try and get a better look at Kurt’s expression. “Kurt, if _you_ don’t want to, then you don’t have to. I’ll stay up with you.” Kurt blinks up at him, confused. “I’ll make coffee,” Blaine explains. “I’ll stay up with you all night to make sure you’re okay, that you don’t -- that nothing happens.”

Kurt offers him a weak smile, and the tension melts out of Blaine’s muscles, making him even sleepier. “I want to keep going,” Kurt admits, a little sheepish. “But I don’t -- you’ll be asleep. I’ll be the only one conscious and I don’t know that I can stop if -- I don’t trust it.”

Blaine sighs, fighting back his frustration, and leans back onto the pillows before taking Kurt’s hand again. “I know I’ve said this before -- yesterday, even -- but the wolf isn’t a thing, Kurt. It’s part of you. And it deserves to have its needs met.”

Kurt blinks down. “You make it sound like I have a split personality.”

“Well you kind of do,” Blaine laughs sleepily. “You can’t blame it for wanting in on the action, Kurt.” He moves Kurt’s hand up to Kurt’s chest to rest over his heart, ignoring the way his own arm screams in protest at the stretch. “His needs are your needs. I’m here to meet them.”

Kurt smiles softly at him, squeezing Blaine’s hand gently before reaching out to brush a stray curl off of Blaine’s forehead. “You look so tired.”

Blaine’s sure he looks a lot more -- and a lot worse -- than just tired. “I am. And you,” he murmurs, shifting his gaze down to Kurt’s lap where his cock is still mostly hard, “look a lot turned on.”

“I am,” Kurt breathes, nails dragging gently down Blaine’s chest.

“Think of it this way,” Blaine reasons, and he has no idea how is brain is this coherent right now, he’s so _exhausted_. “The hardest part is over. Even if you let go and leave the wolf in control, he’s not going to be as needy or as... wild as he was before.”

Kurt’s hand pauses on Blaine’s stomach, eyes flicking up to Blaine’s face, eyebrow arched. It’s so distinctly _Kurt_ , and Blaine wishes that Kurt could see himself this way right now. It’d probably put him at ease, realizing how much he’s himself right now. “I was _wild_?” Kurt parrots dryly, barely biting back a laugh.

“Oh, shut up,” Blaine snaps. “My brain is barely functioning right now. Four times, remember?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says quietly, moving in close until he’s hovering over Blaine again. The look in his eyes is slowly starting to come back, the desire to devour, and Blaine is grateful that Kurt doesn’t need more convincing. “I guess I have some catching up to do.”

*****

Blaine sleeps.

He drifts in and out of consciousness a few times over the next few hours, vision hazy, sounds muted. He’s not sure how many times he wakes, but he only really remembers two of them, just barely. The first is to a gentle rocking; Kurt’s moved Blaine onto his side, one leg pushed up and to the side to allow Kurt better access. His palms are warm against Blaine’s thigh, and through Blaine’s heavily-lidded and sleep-filled eyes, he can see the sheen of sweat all over Kurt’s torso, glistening as the lamp light catches it with his movements. Blaine can hardly feel Kurt fucking into him, he’s so out of it, but there’s the distinct presence of something wet where they’re joined. Satisfied, Blaine smiles sleepily at Kurt and succumbs to sleep again.

The second time is a little more vivid than the first. Blaine’s on his stomach now, legs spread apart enough for Kurt to have pushed inside. Blaine feels it more acutely than he did before, the sharp sting of each thrust into his body. Kurt’s hips are moving faster, this time, clearly much closer to an orgasm than he was before. It’s reminiscent of the claiming, the eagerness and the snap of Kurt’s hips. Blaine stays awake for a minute or two, cheek cushioned against a pillow, until he hears words beneath Kurt’s stuttered and desperate panting. “Mine, mine, mine, _mine_ \--”

“Yours,” Blaine agrees with a mumble. He curls his arms around a pillow, eyes slipping shut again, and falls asleep knowing that he still belongs to Kurt while he dreams.

He awakens once more in the middle of the night, startled awake by the abrupt jostling and squeaking of the mattress. He blinks his eyes open tiredly, waiting for his vision to come into focus. Kurt blurs into focus, curled up next to Blaine, face half-buried into a pillow. His whole body is practically convulsing, and Blaine knows more from sound than sight that Kurt is crying. “Kurt?” Blaine prompts, voice thick with sleep. When Kurt doesn’t respond, Blaine pushes himself up a little and tries to move closer, limbs too dead to move properly. “Are --” He stops to clear his throat. “Are you finished?” Kurt nods quickly, still not lifting his head, but Blaine can see the tears there now. “What’s wrong?”

It takes Kurt a moment, but he lifts his head, just a little, gasping for air. “I -- I just -- it was so much,” he chokes out, unable to contain himself. “And I’m so _tired_ and I don’t -- I don’t know how to --” He cuts himself off with a strangled sob, clearly having trouble articulating what he’s feeling.

Blaine’s heart _breaks_ for him. Kurt is clearly so overwhelmed with the night’s events. Blaine figures that Kurt really wasn’t sure just how much his body was capable of -- or what the wolf might need -- and it’s taken everything out of him. Blaine may have been exhausted enough to need sleep earlier, but Kurt’s so tired now that he’s crying, desperate for a reprieve. “What can I do?” Blaine asks fervently, reaching out a hand to touch him but thinking better of it before their skin makes contact.

“Can -- can you just h -- hold me?” Kurt pleads, lifting his head a little more.

“Come here,” Blaine beckons quietly, opening his arms. Kurt moves into them easily, tucking his face against Blaine’s neck, hands curled up on Blaine’s chest. He shudders as he breathes in, clearly trying to calm down, and Blaine allows him to breathe for a second before Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him close. Kurt relaxes _instantly_ , body going mostly still, tears subsiding. He exhales, slow and even, nuzzling Blaine’s neck affectionately. Blaine’s not sure who’s more present at the moment -- Kurt or the wolf -- but he doesn’t particularly care. To Blaine, they’re one in the same, and they belong to each other now, in every way they possibly can. To comfort one is to comfort the other. Blaine rests his chin on top of Kurt’s head and runs his hands up and down the expanse of Kurt’s back soothingly.

Together, they drift back into slumber.

*****

Blaine wakes up to blue eyes.

His mouth turns up into a smile. “Mmm, morning,” he sighs happily.

“Morning,” Kurt returns quietly.

Blaine moves in close, wrapping arms around Kurt’s bare torso and nuzzling his face against Kurt’s chest. Blaine lets his eyes slip shut again and exhales slowly, content. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, bringing his arms around Blaine to hold him close. “How... are you feeling?”

Blaine yawns sleepily against Kurt’s chest. “Tired.” He stretches his legs and arms as best he can in this position, flexing his fingers and toes as everything pops and cracks back into place. “Sore,” he huffs out with a laugh. “And hungry,” he adds, opening his eyes and looking up at Kurt.

“I’m starving,” Kurt admits, smiling a little. “I wanted to wait until you woke up before I got out of bed to make breakfast.”

“Mmm, breakfast in bed sounds nice,” Blaine hums pleasantly, craning up to brush a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I was thinking omelets to start,” Kurt says, breath hitching as Blaine’s lips move across his jaw.

“To start?” Blaine chuckles, pulling away a little.

“I told you I worked up an appetite,” Kurt says defensively.

Blaine’s eyes drift down, he can’t help it, and it’s with a little hesitation that he ventures, “How... many times did you come last night? Do you even remember everything?”

“I remember most things,” Kurt says, fingertips dancing lightly across Blaine’s back. “I... lost count after six.”

“And you’re sure you’re okay?” Blaine checks.

Kurt meets his eyes and nods, eyes warm and wet. “Thank you,” he breathes.

Blaine barely suppresses a laugh. “Are you thanking me for sex?”

Kurt shakes his head, moving his hand to Blaine’s arm, anchoring on Blaine’s bicep. “For taking care of me,” he says softly. “I don’t think it would’ve gone as well with someone else.”

Blaine inhales sharply, touched and trying to keep himself composed. He arches an eyebrow, unable to fight back a smile. “So all in all, you’d say the night was a success?” Blaine guesses coyly.

Kurt gives him a look, but he’s unsuccessful in biting back a smile too. “Well,” he sighs dramatically, snaking his hands down underneath the comforter to smooth over Blaine’s hips, “you’re still in one piece, so I guess we can call it that.” Blaine smiles so wide that his cheeks hurt but he doesn’t care. Kurt is clearly at ease, comfortable and happy and okay with what happened last night. It’s the most Blaine could’ve hoped for the morning after. He curls in a little closer, leaning up to kiss Kurt again. Kurt’s hands glide over the skin of Blaine’s hips with the movement, causing Blaine to hiss a little in discomfort. Kurt pulls away, looking down at him in concern before moving the blanket out of the way to get a better look. And -- okay, so Blaine’s hips are kind of a disaster right now, skin red and marked up and a little disfigured, but Blaine doesn’t _care_. Kurt’s whole face falls at the sight of the marks, and Blaine sighs, taking a minute to try and figure out how to handle this. “I didn’t realize that I’d -- that they were that -- I’m sorry,” Kurt says quietly.

“It’s okay,” Blaine assures him. “It didn’t really hurt that much. It actually... felt kind of good.”

Kurt’s eyes flick up to Blaine’s face, mouth pursing in an attempt not to smile. Blaine relaxes at that because Kurt knows him well enough to believe him. Maybe this isn’t going to be as difficult as Blaine thought. “Still,” Kurt sighs, “I should probably clean you up a little. I think I might’ve punctured the skin. I don’t want you to get an infection or anything.”

“I’m sure I’ll be okay,” Blaine insists, but he’s not arguing.

“First aid kit’s still in the bathroom, right?” Kurt checks. Blaine nods, but before Kurt can pull away, Blaine reaches a hand around to the back of Kurt’s neck and pulls him in close for a warm kiss. Kurt’s eyes are warm and affectionate when he pulls away, and he nudges Blaine’s nose with his own. “My turn to take care of you.”

Blaine smiles and watches Kurt untangle himself and crawl out of bed. He’s treated to a fantastic view of Kurt’s ass as he bends over, digging around on the floor for his underwear. “You know my parents aren’t home,” Blaine reminds him dryly. “Clothes aren’t really necessary, especially if you’re just going down the hall for a minute.”

Kurt glances back at Blaine over his shoulder and glares at him. “I’d rather not risk it in case your parents decided to come back early.”

“They would’ve called,” Blaine argues, but Kurt’s already hopping back into his underwear. Blaine sighs as Kurt leaves the room and takes a minute to glance around. The bottle of lube is back on the nightstand, but it’s practically empty now, and Blaine’s left wondering just how much of it Kurt ended up using after Blaine went to sleep. Lazily, Blaine rolls over onto his back, leaving the comforter hanging low on his hips.

Kurt returns with the first aid kit and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, setting both down on the nightstand before sinking down onto the mattress. Silently, he sets to work, murmuring apologetically when Blaine hisses at the sting from the alcohol. When Kurt’s finished, he moves the supplies back to the nightstand and lies down next to Blaine again, fingertips ghosting over the areas he’s just cleaned. “I”m okay,” Blaine promises. Kurt nods and presses a kiss to Blaine’s arm, lips slowly trailing up to Blaine’s shoulder.

Kurt pulls away abruptly, eyes trained on Blaine’s shoulder. He looks horrified and confused, and his face makes Blaine’s stomach twist uneasily. Awkwardly, Blaine cranes his neck to look down at his own shoulder and is met with the sight of a rather prominent bite mark. Blaine’s gut uncoils as he remembers and relaxes. “Oh,” he laughs, “that. That surprised me a little, although, in hindsight, I guess it shouldn’t have. You are the biter in this relationship.” His attempt at humor and diffusion doesn’t do anything to change the look on Kurt’s face, though. Blaine tilts his head, trying to get Kurt to meet his eyes. He’s not sure why this is bothering Kurt so much after they’ve dealt with the marks on Blaine’s hips. “Honestly, Kurt,” he tries, “it only stung a little. It’s okay --”

“No,” Kurt gasps, scooting away a little, “it’s not.”

Blaine reaches out a hand to try and pull him close again. “Kurt --”

But Kurt looks _terrified_ now, and Blaine abandons all attempts to touch him. “I don’t remember doing that.”

Blaine’s hand falls to the mattress in surprise. “You don’t?”

“No, I --” Kurt shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “I thought -- I thought I remembered everything, I thought it was okay, but I don’t remember doing that and if I don’t remember that, what else don’t I remember? What am I capable of? What if I’ve --”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, gentle but firm. He reaches out his hand again, resting his hand on top of Kurt’s. The change in Kurt is visible, the way Kurt’s muscles relax and his breathing slows down. It takes him a moment to open his eyes, but they’re fixed on Blaine when he does, blue and frightened and clearly asking for help. “Just... breathe, okay? Let’s take it one step at a time. We can do a play by play of the whole night if we need to. Maybe it’s just this one thing. Walk me through what you remember.”

Kurt breathes slowly, deliberately, trying to steady himself. He seems to take comfort in Blaine’s touch, so Blaine doesn’t move away, just waits. “I remember coming upstairs,” Kurt starts slowly. “And talking -- I remember all of that. I remember undressing and --” His face colors a little but he presses on. “I remember making you come, twice, with my mouth and my hands and one of your toys.”

“So far so good,” Blaine says encouragingly, and Kurt scoots a little closer.

“And I remember -- I remember being inside of you,” Kurt says quietly, eyes slipping shut. “I remember asking you if you were sure. I remember you telling me I made you feel loved.”

Blaine traces his fingers along Kurt’s hairline, smiling absently. “You bit me after that.”

Kurt’s eyes flutter open, clouded with confusion. “I bit you because of that?”

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt a little closer, holding both of his hands now. “I think it was the wolf’s way of showing his appreciation.” The corner of Kurt’s mouth twists up into an adorable, embarrassed smile. “You pretty much moved right into trying to knot me after that,” Blaine explains. “Do you think there are any other gaps in your memory?”

“I don’t think so,” Kurt says slowly. “I made you come twice after that, and then we talked a little and you fell asleep, didn’t you?”

“Pretty much,” Blaine agrees, matching Kurt’s smile with his own. “See, it was just one thing. I bet you won’t have to worry about not remembering again. Special circumstances or something, right?”

“I guess,” Kurt says, shrugging a little.

Blaine surveys his face curiously for a moment before shifting on the bed, turning them so they’re both on their sides. “Do you feel any different?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean after the claiming,” Blaine clarifies. “I thought you needed it to help keep control over the wolf, remember? Do you feel like you have a better handle on it?”

“Yeah,” Kurt admits quietly, “I do.” He adjusts his hands in Blaine’s and takes a breath. “It’s -- you know I love you regardless of the whole werewolf thing, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Okay, good. I just -- it’s different for me. It has to be. I can’t help that,” Kurt tries to explain.

“I know,” Blaine says.

“After the first time last night,” Kurt continues, “after I’d knotted you, after I’d claimed you, everything just... felt different.”

“I thought it would.”

“It’s more than that, though,” Kurt argues. “It was --” He pauses, eyes cast down to where their hands are joined. “Even though I wanted -- needed more, living with the wolf just felt different. It was like -- any time I thought I’d be losing control to it, all you’d have to do is touch me, or say my name, and it’d calm. It’s almost like --” Another pause, this time to look back up and look Blaine square in the eye. “It’s almost like he obeyed because he’d finally gotten to know you, because I finally let him be a real part of the relationship. And while that’s kind of frustrating -- I mean, it’s _my_ body and _my_ mind -- it’s also kind of... comforting. I don’t think I feel as panicked or worried all the time. And I don’t know if it’s a mate thing or a werewolf thing or an alpha thing or what, but -- mmph.”

Blaine cuts Kurt off with a kiss, warmth blooming in his chest all the way down to his fingers and toes. Blaine is glad that he was right -- not because it gives him bragging rights, but because it means that Kurt feels better about himself and the wolf. The fact that Blaine played a part in helping him get there? That’s just a nice bonus. Blaine stays close even when he pulls away, nudging Kurt’s nose again. “So I guess it’s safe to say you don’t regret any of it, then?” he ventures cautiously.

Kurt smiles and nudges back, shaking his head. “Not at all. I’m actually... really grateful that you asked for this. It meant I didn’t have to.”

“I would give you anything,” Blaine promises, sincere and earnest.

“I know,” Kurt says. “Hand me my bag, would you?” he requests, nodding at Blaine’s armchair. Blaine blinks, caught of guard, but pulls himself away to oblige. Kurt unzips one of the pockets and digs around for a minute before unearthing an all too familiar red box and setting the bag down on the floor. And inside the box is, of course, the ring Blaine made him for Christmas, paper-thin and fragile. Kurt pries it from its slot with the utmost care and sets the box on the nightstand. “Now,” Kurt sighs, rolling back over to face Blaine properly, ring held delicately in his hand, “put a ring on it, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine breaks out into a grin and feels like an idiot but he can’t help it and absolutely doesn’t care, not in the slightest. “I promise,” Blaine says, slipping the ring onto Kurt’s finger, “that if this falls apart or gets lost, I’ll make you a new one. As many as it takes until I can get you the real thing.”

“Perfect gift,” Kurt murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” Kurt breaks out into a fit of giggles against Blaine’s mouth before burying his face against Blaine’s neck. “What?”

“You’re --” Kurt lifts his head, taking a breath to steady himself. “You’re thanking me for sex.”

“I’m not,” Blaine protests, trying -- and failing -- not to laugh right along with him. He rests his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder, snickering, but calms a little when Kurt’s arms wrap around to hold him close again, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck. Slowly, Blaine lifts his head and reaches around for the hand bearing the ring. “What you gave me, Kurt? It wasn’t so different from this.” He ghosts his thumb over the ring, too afraid touch it for fear of it falling apart. “They’re both a commitment. They’re both a promise. We belong together -- to each other.”

Kurt smiles, pink tinging his cheeks, and he looks down and away, demure. “I think I’m starting to understand your possession kink a little.” Blaine smirks a little but refrains from commenting on how Kurt clearly shares it, if last night was any indication. Instead, he settles for squeezing Kurt’s hand, content to be close and loved and wanted. “So,” Kurt says, clearing his throat and looking back up at Blaine, “should I make hot cocoa with breakfast?”

“Sounds perfect,” Blaine agrees, lifting Kurt’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Kurt’s gaze seems fixed on him now, eyes their beautiful, beautiful blue. Slowly, he leans in for a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas, Blaine.” He pulls away a little, cheeks still a little flushed. “This really was kind of perfect. I’m not sure how we’re going to top it.”

“We’ve got plenty of time to figure it out,” Blaine assures him. “After all, this was only the first of many.”

*****


End file.
